Easy
by Saru Wolfe
Summary: The Wizard wasn't evil. He was just a coward tempted with the path of least resistance. Musical based.


**Disclaimer: No. Wicked would have a happy ending. You would know.**

**Author's Note: This, like my other fic, was a plot bunny, hastily written out and vaguely edited. Anyway, it's all about the Wizard and briefly covers his time in Oz and all his mistakes.**

When Oscar Diggs awoke among the wreckage of his balloon in a colorful land of short, childlike people, he was very confused. He was not a very religious man, but he was fairly certain that no afterlife he had heard of included midgets with lollipops. But soon it was cleared up; he had landed in Oz, a near-mythical land that was in a time of crisis. Oscar Diggs soon found himself surrounded by its people. They were awed by him. He had _flown_ to them in a contraption marked "Oz!" Surely he was someone of great power, come to save their country in its critical period! Cheering, staring, and half-worshipping, they led him to their capital.

He argued, of course. He protested that their assumptions were very far from the truth - but his objections slowed and soon stopped. Everyone loved and adored him; he could _be_ someone here. He never wanted to blend in again. After all, _he_ had never actually said anything. What was the harm in letting them believe what they wanted to? It was only too obvious that the people of Oz needed someone to look up to. Certainly he would be doing them all _good_ if he stepped up to the duty.

It was so easy to let them have their way. Who was he to argue with people in their own land, after all?

It was a grand life. He, as the Wizard of Oz, had little to do but act powerful and throw in a few magic tricks - the ordinary American kind. He commanded respect, but gave the Ozians everything they wanted. Making them happy almost - almost - felt like he had a family. But families didn't keep secrets. He could travel whenever he wanted. It wasn't long before he fell in love with a woman. Melina was kind and exotically beautiful, plus she had an eye for him as well. Unfortunately, she was married, but she didn't seem happy. He declared his love, and they began a relationship.

It was so easy to say that he loved Melina and Frex didn't. It was so easy to say that they were both happy and that was what was important. It was so easy because he was the Wizard, after all, and his word was a sort of law, it didn't matter what he did.

Sadly, it ended after one real night of green elixir and solitude. The Wizard never saw Melina again. This pained him. For that short time, it had almost been like a family - only with no commitment.

Madame Morrible was his press secretary. She was a sharp woman, and the only one not fooled by his special effects. She confronted him, and he confessed everything about how he came to Oz and the extent of his "powers". To his delight, she seemed to reason the thing out just as he had. She agreed that it was best for Oz that he rule. She also suggested that, since she was a natural-born citizen of Oz, she could help him make his decisions. From then on, she stayed at his side, advising and counseling. It was so much better to have someone with knowledge of these things with him.

And it was so much easier to listen to what she told him to do. Her reasoning always made sense, and he was happy to comply.

It was a wonderful way to make a living. Ozians adored him, and in return he made sure that they were happy (with the help of Morrible). He hardly had to do anything. It was _so close_ to having a family. And it was so easy.

All this was abruptly halted with Elphaba. He - or rather, Morrible - had considered her to be promising. Elphaba entered his world and knew that what he was doing was wrong. And there she was, all defiant stance and flashing hazel eyes (like his, but with a fire behind them that he would never know), and suddenly he had a big, green problem on his hands. He hardly knew what to do; no one had ever dissented for long. This whole, great life he had made was in danger of crashing down around him. He was terrified. Morrible, as always, offered a solution. And in his panicked state, he listened.

With Morrible at his side and Dorothy at his doorstep, it was so easy to do as he'd been told. It was so easy to get them to do his dirty work and save his career - his life. And it was easiest of all to believe that he hadn't done anything wrong, that he had been a victim of circumstances.

That was when everything fell apart.

News reached the Emerald City; Elphaba was dead. The Wizard couldn't help regretting it, but it had been necessary, as Morrible had said. A short time later, Glinda reached them. As soon as she held up a green bottle, the Wizard didn't hear much else that was said. His hand flew to his pocket; his bottle was still there. "It was Elphaba's..." Glinda said. He grasped it, took out his own, and compared the two. His mind reeled with the impossibility. Melina's daughter... _his daughter_.

He had had family, real family! _His_ flesh and blood had stood in this very room, before him, and defied him with _his_ eyes. Her hair and face were Melina's. Elphaba had wit, intelligence, and determination to do whatever she felt was right. His daughter, his beautiful daughter. And then he connected two and two.

His daughter was dead.

He had killed her.

He felt the blood drain from his face. He felt an agonizing, heart-wrenching pain – and then he simply, abruptly, didn't feel anything at all. He didn't think he could ever feel again. He couldn't help but wonder, numbly, where Elphaba had gotten her strength. He wished that he could have known sooner. He wished that he would have been able to stand up for what was right, too. He wished - more than anything else - that he could have been half as strong as she had.

When Glinda told him to leave, he left. What did he have to stay for?

Besides, it was so easy to run away.

**Yes, it's sad. Now go read a happy story. (And if you manage to find a happy Wicked fic, send it to me.) But review first!**


End file.
